Retazos de una vida
by Danna Black
Summary: Cuando Sirius Black contempló con impotencia los cuerpos sin vida de James y Lily aquella fría noche de Halloween, un único pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. "Prepárate, Peter". Respuesta al reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece, es de la magnífica JK._

_Respuesta al reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Las premisas eran que el relato debía ser un One-shot de 5.000 palabras como máximo, y también debía añadir una frase específica. La mía es: "Unas lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas"._

_¡Waaaaa! Es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy un poquito nerviosa, hahaha. __Ojalá os guste :)  
_

* * *

Sirius estrechó su mano entorno al manillar de la moto y dio gas. El viento propio de octubre, como gélidas lengüetas de hielo, besaba su cara y acalambraba sus músculos. Pero daba igual. Nada de eso importaba en aquel momento. No, cuando la sombra de la traición alimentaba la creciente ansiedad del joven de un modo tan atroz. Deseaba que su intuición fallara estrepitosamente y que sus sospechas se redujeran a meras ilusiones, sin embargo, algo en su fuero interior se negaba a creer aquella absurda teoría. El motor rugió a los cielos, ahogado por la terrible presión a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Cuando el joven Black divisó las delgadas columnas de humo elevándose hacia las nubes, notó una poderosa opresión estrujando su pecho. No era posible, no podía ser cierto.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, inclinó el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante y descendió en picado sin aminorar la velocidad del vehículo. Ni siquiera le importó que su moto —su tesoro— se precipitara contra el suelo y se estrellara sobre las piedras de la calzada, resquebrajando el faro delantero y descascarillando la pintura metalizada del lateral.

.

_James, Remus y Peter se deshicieron de la Capa de Invisibilidad y aguardaron con impaciencia. Sirius se adelantó un par de pasos y con un ágil movimiento de varita retiró la carcomida tela para descubrir el enorme bulto que ésta ocultaba. _

—_Miradla, tíos. Contemplad a mi chica. ¿No es una preciosidad? —demandó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Remus enarcó una ceja, incrédulo._

—_Es… sólo una moto. ¿Nos has arrastrado hasta aquí para enseñarnos un montón de chatarra? _

_El joven Black se llevó una mano al pecho, como si una maldición hubiera impactado justo allí, y compuso una expresión de auténtico dolor._

—_Sólo… ¿sólo una moto, dices, Lunático? _

—_¡Sirius, dijiste que iríamos a inflarnos de chocolatinas a Honeydukes, grandísimo mentiroso! —exclamó Peter cruzándose de brazos._

—_Vamos, Pete, deberías empezar a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de ponerte a régimen —intervino entonces James con su habitual petulancia. Agarró con sus manos la prominente barriga del rubio y la agitó indolentemente— ¡Mira todas estas carnes! _

_Todos se echaron a reír y el sonido de sus carcajadas llenó el sombrío cobertizo de una calidez especial. De repente, el lugar no les parecía tan lúgubre. _

—_Algún día conseguiré hacerla volar, ya veréis —añadió Sirius con un brillo rebelde en sus ojos grises._

_.  
_

Ahora, frente a él se alzaban las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido una acogedora casa de paredes blancas. El piso superior estaba absolutamente destruido. El tejado se había hundido y las vigas de madera, desnudas, quedaban expuestas a la intemperie.

Su hogar reducido a cenizas. Su vida hecha escombros.

Sirius notó cómo sus pulmones se contraían violentamente en su interior, una y otra vez, sin piedad, impidiéndole respirar. Su visión se tornó borrosa de repente. Y, segundos después, unas lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas.

El joven trató de progresar para acceder al derruido edificio, pero daba la impresión de que sus piernas habían olvidado cómo caminar. Cuando al fin se las ingenió para entrelazar más de dos pasos seguidos, recorrió el sinuoso caminito de losas blancas que conducía a la casa.

La puerta principal se había convertido en un montón de astillas y fragmentos de madera cuarteados. Atravesó el umbral del edificio lentamente. La devastación que reinaba en el interior de la casa golpeó a Sirius con una brutalidad inhumana. El espejo del recibidor estaba totalmente quebrado y aún había algunos pedazos esparcidos por el suelo de madera. La lámpara de pie, hecha añicos. Fragmentos de ladrillos y pomposos jarrones de cerámica adornaban el suelo, como una plaga. Un carrito de bebé descansaba tranquilamente al pie de las escaleras. Pero nada de aquello tuvo el más mínimo sentido cuando su mirada plateada se posó sobre el cuerpo inerte de él.

James. Cornamenta. Su amigo incondicional, su hermano. Su mitad y su igual. El bromista de indomable pelo negro y espíritu inquebrantable. Siempre con una jovial sonrisa en la cara; eternamente acompañado por su _snitch dorada_. Muerto. Sobre la alfombra de cenefas escarlatas.

Sirius se convulsionó violentamente y experimentó una salvaje punzada de dolor en todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Entonces, un espeluznante alarido escapó desde lo más hondo de su ser. Un sonido gutural, ronco. Y cayó de rodillas, junto a su hermano, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Roto de dolor. Desolado. Desprovisto de consuelo alguno.

.

_Volvió a untarse las manos con gel fijador y lo aplicó de manera uniforme sobre su pelo para (intentar) domar los rebeldes mechones que se dispersaban en todas direcciones. _

—_En serio, Cornamenta, ¿de verdad piensas que así vas a impresionar a la pelirroja?—inquirió Sirius observándolo con atención desde su propia cama. Su amigo continuó con su exhaustiva tarea y se dedicó a pasear un peine por su cuero cabelludo para adherir el pelo a su cráneo—. Tío, pareces un jodido pingüino._

—_Cierra la boca, chucho sarnoso, no vayas a tragarte alguna pulga —se defendió el aludido sin molestarse en esconder la sonrisa torcida que se había formado en sus labios—. Lily dijo esta mañana que saldría conmigo el día que me peinase como una persona normal. Yo sólo le doy lo que desea, ya sabes._

_Sirius soltó una ensordecedora risotada. _

—_Desengáñate de una jodida vez: Lily no te dice cosas, te las grita. Eso no es buena señal._

_James hizo oídos sordos a aquel último comentario y optó por seguir con lo suyo. Pero Sirius, insufrible pelmazo, no parecía muy por la labor de dejar de fastidiar al prójimo._

—_Eh, tío, péinate bien ese mechón de la coronilla ¿quieres? Pareces una cacatúa._

—_¡Esto es una mierda!—exclamó James, indignado, y lanzó el bote de gel con todas sus fuerzas estrellándolo contra la pared del dormitorio—. ¡¿Gomina extrafuerte? ¡Extrafuerte es la tunda que voy a sacudirle al fabricante de esto el día que descubra quién narices es!_

—_Hasta entonces, queridísimo cuatro ojos… —el joven Black se acercó a James con un brillo travieso en sus orbes plomizos. Rápidamente atrapó la cabeza de Potter bajo su brazo izquierdo y agitó fervientemente su otra mano sobre el ridículo peinado de éste. El pelo azabache del muchacho volvió a cobrar vida propia y se orientó hacia todos lados, indómito—… ¿por qué no te decantas por el estilo libre? _

—_¡Eh! —exclamó James una vez se vio liberado del férreo agarre de su colega— ¡Eres un capullo, Canuto! ¡Te vas a enterar!_

—_¡A mis brazos, cabrón! _

_Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, James saltó con un grito salvaje sobre la cama de Sirius para empezar a propinarse toscos puñetazos y terminar protagonizando otra de sus rutinarias batallas campales. _

_.  
_

Un nuevo espasmo se apoderó de él, sacudiendo su cuerpo con brutalidad. Sus manos temblaban totalmente fuera de control. Entonces, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, alargó su mano hacia James y, en una última muestra de afecto, revolvió lentamente el indócil pelo de su amigo. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sirius Black lloró. Como nunca antes había llorado. Y gritó. Gritó y rogó a los cielos que aquello no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Imploró a Merlín que toda aquella barbarie tan sólo fuera producto de su imaginación.

No podía dejarlo ir. Sirius se negaba rotundamente a permitir que James se marchara a un lugar lejano sin haber contado antes con él. No. Porque prometieron permanecer siempre juntos, hasta el fin de sus días. Porque lo juraron solemnemente.

Repentinamente, un sonido agudo llegó hasta sus oídos. Alzó la cabeza, alerta. Y entonces lo supo. Un reconfortante rayo de esperanza se abrió paso a través del corazón demolido del joven y Sirius se aferró a él, como un náufrago a su tabla.

El llanto de un bebé.

Se incorporó con una rapidez asombrosa y corrió hasta las escaleras dejándose guiar por los sollozos de su ahijado. Procuró no apoyarse demasiado en la barandilla, pues parecía a punto de ceder. Aguzó el oído. Harry debía de estar en su cuarto. Y no se equivocó.

Sin embargo, la escena que presenció nada más ingresar en el dormitorio del bebé lo paralizó.

Descubrir los pálidos restos de James había resultado lo suficientemente duro como para haber desfallecido en aquel preciso instante, pero contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil de Lily era más de lo que jamás podría soportar. La adorable Lily. La chica de las mil negativas. Endemoniadamente inteligente y pícara. Ahora, apagada. Con sus esmeraldas opacadas por el beso de la muerte, vacías, carentes de toda emoción. Los espléndidos rizos rojos yacían desparramados sobre la moqueta, semejantes a jubilosas llamaradas de fuego.

Y fue allí, en aquel preciso instante, cuando Sirius Black sintió que su corazón moría desangrado y su alma se rasgaba en miles de retazos. Se desgarró por dentro. Ni cien _cruciatus_ simultáneos habrían logrado provocar semejante dolor en él. Los habría preferido, sin lugar a dudas. Habría preferido extirparse el corazón del pecho con sus propios dedos si así hubiera dejado de padecer, pero ni tan siquiera de esa forma habría experimentado una milésima parte del tormento que ahora sentía. Habría preferido arrancarse las extremidades de cuajo porque, de esa manera y con toda seguridad, su calvario hubiera sido minúsculo.

.

—_De verdad, Sirius, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan pesado? —las finas manos de Lily volaron hasta posarse sobre su vientre, el ombligo ya salido hacia afuera, en un gesto absolutamente inconsciente que, por otro lado, se estaba haciendo frecuente en ella._

—_Vamos, pelirroja, no rechistes tanto, que pareces Snape oliendo jabón —respondió el aludido mientras ahuecaba enérgicamente los cojines y el respaldo del sofá. _

_En cuanto hubo terminado, Sirius ayudó —o más bien, obligó— a Lily a sentarse sobre el recién mullido asiento. La chica no pudo evitar que una afectuosa sonrisa iluminara su rostro, consiguiendo que Sirius hinchara el pecho orgullosamente, satisfecho. _

—_Mi obligación como padrino es cuidar, proteger y mimar a mi ahijado._

—_Pero si todavía no ha nacido —intervino entonces Lily, a todas luces divertida.  
_

_—Muy aguda, Lils, veo que tu sentido de la lógica continúa impecable a pesar de estar hasta las cejas de pociones calmantes._

—_Y tú sigues siendo igual de insufrible, que lo sepas. Todavía no entiendo por qué te aguanto._

—_Porque mi futuro ahijado está ahí adentro —el joven apuntó alusivamente el abombado vientre de la pelirroja; ella se ruborizó levemente—, de modo que, como todavía no puedo consentirlo, por el momento tendré que conformarme con malcriar a la madre. ¿Qué esperabas? —añadió con su característica sonrisa arrogante—. He nacido para ser el mejor._

_Lily curvó las comisuras de sus labios y dejó ir una risa cantarina. Definitivamente, Sirius era todo un descarado. _

—_Así que, a ver, ¿necesitas algo más? Qué se yo… ¿un masaje de pies? ¿Plumas de azúcar? ¿Te masajeo las tetas para que la leche llegue bien a los pezones?_

—_¡Sirius! —bramó Lily escandalizada. Agarró uno de los cojines y se lo lanzó al joven Black con muy poco cuidado y mucha mala leche._

—_¡Era broma, no hablaba en serio! —logró esquivar el primer almohadón haciendo una estrambótica pirueta en el aire, pero no tuvo la misma fortuna con el segundo cojín, que impactó de lleno en su cara— ¿Sabes, Lily? Con la mala hostia que gastas lo que realmente me sorprende es que todavía no te hayas puesto a ladrar._

_.  
_

Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa, pero la alegría no acompañó su gesto. Las piernas, incapaces de seguir resistiendo por más tiempo, flaquearon de pronto y obligaron al chico a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos para intentar evadirse de aquel martirio.

Percibió unos suaves gemidos y de pronto recordó por qué estaba allí. _Harry. _

Escrutó la estancia con la mirada buscándolo casi con desesperación. Y allí estaba. Sentado en el interior de su cuna mientras estiraba los brazos y movía las manitas en su dirección, deseoso de sentir el tan añorado contacto. Sirius acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la cuna y, con tanto cuidado como si se tratase de una delicada figurilla de cristal, tomó a Harry entre sus brazos. Y, por primera vez en toda la noche, Sirius experimentó una insólita sensación reparadora que irrumpió en su mutilado corazón y consiguió aliviar mínimamente el dolor que lo angustiaba.

.

—_¡Es un niño, Canuto, un niño, tío! —exclamó James con sus ojos castaños henchidos de una felicidad indescriptible—. Ya lo verás, Canuto, es pequeñísimo y tiene los ojos de Lily. ¡Sus mismos ojos, Canuto!_

—_Ya vale, vas a terminar desgastándome el nombre, James —rio Sirius—. Felicidades, tío._

_Y ambos amigos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo. Uno, con incontables lágrimas brillando en sus orbes pardas. El otro, tratando por todos los medios que éstas no rodaran por sus mejillas. _

—_Está decidido, Canuto, Lily está de acuerdo conmigo. No hay nadie mejor —dijo James posando su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius. Éste le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva, sin comprender—. Tú serás el padrino._

_.  
_

Sirius arrulló suavemente a su ahijado para acallar sus llantos. En cuanto éste se hubo calmado, el moreno aprovechó para examinar al detalle las facciones redondeadas de Harry en busca de algún daño visible. Con todo, lo único que llamó su atención fue una extraña marca que brillaba en su frente: una profunda herida con forma de rayo. No sangraba. Pero no por ello la preocupación de Sirius fue menor.

.

—_Te presento a Harry James Potter —anunció Lily tendiéndole un pequeño bultito encerrado en un lío de mantas._

_Las dudas asaltaron la mente del joven Black ¿Querían que lo cogiera? ¿Y si se le resbalaba de entre las manos y caía? ¿Y si no era capaz de sostenerlo adecuadamente? Temió seriamente aquellas posibilidades. Aun así, Sirius acogió al recién nacido con brazos temblorosos y, contra todo pronóstico, sus miedos se desvanecieron a una velocidad pasmosa. Era tan ligero. Tan pequeño y frágil. Y también arrugado y colorado. El bebé lucía unos rebeldes mechones de pelo negro en la coronilla. _

—_No es muy bonito —declaró Sirius con voz suave._

_Y, entonces, los diminutos párpados del pequeño se alzaron con suma lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado de repente, y Sirius pudo apreciar dos deslumbrantes esmeraldas que lo miraban con fijeza. Notó que su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de su tórax. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa rebosante de ternura. Porque, por primera vez, Sirius Black sintió que su vida no le pertenecía únicamente a él. Porque por primera vez, su espíritu rebelde se vio aplacado por la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a aquel diminuto ser de toda amenaza. Y no le importó.  
_

_Sirius elevó su mirada y miró a James y Lily._

—_Lo protegeré siempre, con mi vida si es preciso. Jamás permitiré que nada malo le ocurra._

_.  
_

Black echó a andar. Emprendió el camino hacia la salida de la casa dejando su vida atrás, dejándolo todo atrás. Para cuando Sirius quiso darse cuenta, Harry ya había volado al mundo onírico y se había abandonado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Allí afuera, una silueta enorme. Hagrid. Reclamó a Harry y Sirius no pudo más que resignarse a entregárselo. Black le ofreció su moto también, ya no la necesitaría. Un sentimiento oscuro y primitivo intoxicó su alma. Culpabilidad. Ira. Venganza.

Y con un único pensamiento palpitando en su mente, Sirius Black desapareció entre las sombras de la noche de Halloween. _Prepárate, Peter._

_Los Merodeadores. Para aquellos intrépidos muchachos el castillo personificaba la libertad y la irresponsabilidad, y era sinónimo de rebeldía y normas quebrantadas. Días de colegio, de fechorías y travesuras, días memorables enmarcados por capas de invisibilidad y mapas presuntuosos trazados entre risas clandestinas. Los reyes de Hogwarts, amos de absolutamente todos los secretos del castillo y de sus más insondables recovecos. Noches colmadas de escapadas furtivas y correteos irreflexivos para desafiar abiertamente a la luna llena. Juntos. El lobo, el ciervo, el perro y la rata. Invencibles. Invulnerables._

_Amistad incondicional. Lealtad. Camaradería. _

Las ruinas de toda una vida sepultadas bajo el peso de la traición.

* * *

_Prometo continuar pronto "Rompecorazones". ¡No desesperéis, chicas! Espero vuestros reviews ;)_

_**Danna.**  
_


End file.
